


Let there be love

by WhiteInkFeathers



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jazz AU, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, more tags to be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteInkFeathers/pseuds/WhiteInkFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music brings people togheter" that's why i am here now.I want to sing,for you ,for us .To bring us back togheter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let there be love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction i post online so i apologise if there are any mistakes,i got some things sorted out for the fic some not so i'll add more tags along the way ^^ .Also i suggest listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iDgCdz23OY&feature=player_detailpage while reading that part where Fenris sings

 

Chapter 1

Oblivion Cafe , funny name ,I don’t know if they chose it just to make the place sound fancy or because it would make a great pun. ’Walked right into the oblivion hehe’ but truth be told I would never have known about this place, if it weren’t for my friends who dragged me out tonight.

The place is not bad at all , it’s everything you would expect out of a place who hosts jazz concerts from time to time .

What am I doing here again? Oh yeah I’ve agreed with my friends. Like right now I could totally be in my nice warm bed sleeping.

Usually I am up and ready for going out, but not today. This whole week I had horrible and long shifts and tomorrow another one awaits me .I might have also fucked up my sleep schedule by playing video games…hey I needed to relax and those lame mmorpgs worked just fine for me.

On the other hand I will totally be dead soon because of sleep deprivation. I should have said no, but how could I handle the pleas of my friends. All those “C’mon Hawke, you have to go .I know this guy who is coming tonight .He’s a singer and totally your type “, “You two have to meet we can clearly see you need someone in your life” and “Come ,if you don’t like it there you can leave anytime after all”.

See .

How was I supposed to refuse them.

And ow ow someone just stabbed me with their finger .

I turn my head to see who did it. It seems that Isabela is the vicious stabber.

“Hey kitten stop thinking so much, and how about you come back to the table, where the others are.”

“Can’t a man smoke in peace”

“No ,not when dreamy guy is about to sing. C’mon let’s go see the show”

“Okaaay” I sigh “But you have to buy me a coffee after”

“No worries ,it will be done” She said winking ‘’Now let’s hurry inside.”

Lucky for us we reached inside just in time.

Or at least that’s what Isabela was saying while pointing at the scene.

Oh my … This guy looks hot, and if he has one of those voices that sound like melted chocolate I am going to die.

_Let there be you_

_Let there be me_

_Let there be oysters under the sea_

_Let there be wind_

Okay. I’m dying over here, because damn son did God bless you a lot .

These bastards knew exactly what they were doing when they were calling me here.

I mean look at their smug faces they are so proud right now.

It's scary how much they know me sometimes.

Or I am really obvious.

Or Both.

_An occasional rain_

_Chili con carne and sparkling champagne_

_Let there be birds to sing in the trees_

_Someone to bless me_

_Whenever I sneeze_

_Let there be cuckoos_

_A lark and a dove_

_But first of all please, let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be birds to sing in the trees_

_Someone to bless me_

_Whenever I sneeze_

_Let there be cuckoos a lark and a dove_

_But first of all please, let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

Okay maybe I should stop fangirling and get my composure back .Because if I did hear right, earlier this night, this really cool person is going to come and sit with us after they finish their show.

Ok blink

and

exhale

and don’t look like a complete loser.

God, I’ve socialized so little lately that I forgot how to act normal around people.

Maybe my friends were right.I do need to find someone, and not just for romance but for hanging out more. I’m way too focused on my job ,or well jobs. Yes I’m multi-tasking ,and it’s not easy yet I’m managing everything pretty well, except my social life.

That’s why I have my friends.

Speaking about them.

They are probably starring at me right now, wondering why I’m staring into the void, no wait the _oblivion_.

Good job myself got lost into your thoughts again .I couldn’t help myself ,I mean after I saw that man singing all I could think besides ‘god blessed this one’ was the fact that they probably have a lot of fans and know a lot of other talented people and surely have a great social life.

And I finally slap myself to reality. I look towards Varric and he gives me the ‘I know, don’t panic look’ .Then he points towards my back.

I turn my head slowly to see what he wants me to see .

_Oh shit_ .

So the singer is like next to me.

Smoooth myself you haven’t even met them yet and already embarrassed yourself.

I turn fast in some kind of weird motion and I reach out to greet him.

“Hello” I mutter while scratching the back of my head with the other hand.

“Hello “ he replies shaking my hand

And I look straight into his eyes,and wow they are so green and expressive and I have the feeling he knows I panicked .Still I decide I’m gonna blame it on the fact that I’m tired.

“Sorry for my slow reaction.”I tell him “I was dragged along even if tomorrow I have work ”I said while glancing at Isabela who was laughing with Merrill about something .I really hope they weren’t laughing at my awkwardness...

“Oh ,I see” he replies ,it sounds almost sad but I am tired and probably imagining things.

“Oh,and how foolish I am I forgot to present myself.I’m Hawke.”

“Nice to finally meet you Hawke.I’m Fenris .Varric and Isabela told me a lot about you” he replied and am I too tired or did I hear him laugh softly.

“ _Of course they did_!” I mutter.

This time ,I swear I heard him giggle .

Help me,I can handle good look ,an angelic voice ,but cuteness.My biggest weakness…

Wait I have an idea ,and judging how I wasn’t so smooth earlier it’s finally my time to shine.

“You know what, I don’t regret going out at all.Because if I didn’t I would miss such a great opportunity.”

“Hmm,what opportunity ?”

“To compliment a handsome and talented gentleman such as yourself .“I awnsered smilling.

For a moment there ,I think I saw his cheeks turn pink.

God Fen stop being so cute.

…Wait did I just called him like that in my mind .Well fuck ,I totally had a crush on him since he started singing,who am I lying to ( awnser: myself) .

“Ahahaha,right” he said coughing .

Suddenly I hear Bella scream “Kitteeen”

“Yes . “

“I think Merrill had to much . “

 


End file.
